


New Territory

by YeahIDontKnowWhatImDoing



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Bughead Smut, F/M, Smut, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeahIDontKnowWhatImDoing/pseuds/YeahIDontKnowWhatImDoing
Summary: It had been three weeks since Jughead Jones had left for New York City for a high school writing internship. Both Betty and himself were glad except the absence had left a hole in each of their lives. The need for each other had become so strong that Betty decided to take things into her own hands.





	New Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Sexting is a thing. B is for Betty and J is for Jughead.

_It had been three weeks since Jughead Jones had left for New York City for a high school writing internship. Both Betty and himself were glad except the absence had left a whole in each of their lives. The need for each other had become so strong that Betty decided to take things into her own hands._

B: Jughead c’mon

J: No. I refuse.

B: But you’re a writer

J: So?

B: This is right up your alley, and I miss you. 

J: I miss you too but this is too dangerous, I text Archie with this phone! Archie!!!

B: But we’ve done dangerous before…

J: I know babe but this is like a whole new level, like I am not equipped for this

B: Oh I think you’re more than equipped

If you know what I mean

J: Ugh you disgust me

B: No I don’t ;)

J: Yeah you’re right, I’m very equipped.

I mean if only we weren’t a hundred miles apart

I mean think of the possibilities

B: I already am

J: Oh like what?

B: It’s pathetic, you don’t wanna hear about it

J: I’m sure it’s not and I do want to hear about it 

B: Okay

It’s just it’s becoming very hard not to think about you

J: I hear I have that affect on people

B: I’m serious 

I cried in the shower this morning  

J: What were you doing in the shower? 

B: I just was there thinking about you, about all of you… 

J: And?

B: And my mind kept imagining you there in the shower with me, and I just stood there, up against the tiles with my hand between my legs, and when I came I cried, because you weren’t the one doing it

It’s pathetic 

J: That’s not pathetic 

I think about you too over here

B: Really?

J: Hell yeah

I’m fucking Betty’s Cooper’s idiot boyfriend who took an internship when he could be with Betty Cooper. In Bed. In the shower. In the storage room at pop’s. You name it. 

B: Tell me what you to want to do to me right now

J: I want to taste you.

I miss it. I miss everything about it.

B: How would you do it, if you were here with me now?

J: Well that depends, I need details, where are you, what are you doing, what are you wearing hmmm?

B: Well I’m in my bed, obviously ;) and if you must know, I’m wearing your old blue flannel that you let me keep, and a bit of lace.

J: If I were there the lace would already be on the fucking ground

B: And then what?

J: This is obscene Betty

B: “Everybody says sex is obscene. The only true obscenity is war.”

J: Are you quoting Henry Miller to me Cooper?

B: What if I am?

J: Well if you were I don’t think I’d be able to resist, not with your voice forming the words

B: “To have her here in bed with me, breathing on me, her hair in my mouth—I count that something of a miracle.”

J: You’re SO lucky I don’t have a roommate

B: Oh really, why’s that?

J: You fucking know why

B: Tee-hee

J: Betty fucking Cooper I swear to god

B: Oh c’mon. Tell me more about it, what’s in your head big boy? You can’t only be writing investigative fiction in that laptop of yours. Indulge me. 

_Jughead hesitated at the notion but in seconds his fingers were on the keys and as the words flew from his mind and weaved into sentences his pants grew tighter._

J: The smell of you is ridden in my thoughts. The memories invade my mind through these days without you in my bed. The picture in-between your legs is one I long to capture.  The tones of cream and pink against your blonde hair excite me. To have you surround me again, in your warmth, would be a privilege. But now the act to touch feels like my birthright.

_Betty’s breath hitched as her eyes scanned the words. He had caught her off guard. He came in, full swinging, making her heart rate quicken as she stared at the blinking curser on her phone. Minutes passed before she had realized she hadn’t responded._

J: What? Cat’s got your tongue?

_A smirk grew unto Jughead’s face as he saw Betty’s typing bubble go up and down. ‘His words definitely did the trick’ he thought to himself._

B: No, but you do.

J: “I want to undress you, vulgarize you a bit.”

B: Henry Miller’s words suite you, Juggie.

_At the mention of his nickname suddenly had him imagining her saying it over and over again as his lips ran up her…_

J: The rise and pull of your hips sends a ripple down my spine. My blood warms as my lips travel higher and higher…

_The text found Betty in a comprising position. Her eyes closed as she pictured the sight of his black waves in her hands as he ran his tongue along the sensitive skin, teasing at the main attraction._

B: Juggie

Please keep going 

J: My fingernails seep deeper into your thighs as you cry out for me. Say it for me.

B: Juggie

J: Again 

B: Juggie

J: As my lips brush up your flesh I leave tracks of red, pink, and purple. Your breaths quicken and you writhe against my sheets as my head finds itself in between your legs. My tongue brushes up against your clit until I sink deeper. You’re so wet. And you taste just like I remember and somehow more addicting than I can handle.

B: What do I taste like?

J: The taste of strawberries and lemon run against my tongue. The tang left in my mouth makes me want more. You quiver against me. I can feel the twinge in your nerves and the rhythm of your core pulsing against me.

_Betty’s hands had sneaked under the black lace and she ran her fingers across her clit as she read over his words._

B: Juggie, I’m close.

_Jughead let out a growl as he thought of her hands going where he belonged._

J: My tongue curls against your walls and my hand sneaks over to your clit. I hear you beg to let go as my thumb circles your clit and my fingers find your favorite spot. I pump harder until you’re screaming.

_Betty felt her walls clench up around her fingers._

J: You’re legs tighten around my head as you tense up around me. The taste of you runs on my tongue and I look up to find your eyes fluttering.

_Both Betty and Jughead lied in their sheets, Betty undone and Jughead pulsing under his hands. Jughead came as he saw the words pop up on his phone._

B: And my eyes open to the mischievous blue-eyed boy over me. There’s nothing more that I want than to see the sight.

I love you.


End file.
